


La navidad de Wanda Wilson

by DazzlingQueen



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, marvel 3010
Genre: Alpha Peter Parker, Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Good Peter, Light Angst, M/M, Omega Wade Wilson, Protective Peter Parker, Romantic Fluff, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, Wanda Wilson - Freeform, Wanda Wilson necesita amor, female Wade Wilson
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21962215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DazzlingQueen/pseuds/DazzlingQueen
Summary: Lady Deadpool está total y perdidamente enamorada de un Alpha, el mismísimo Spider-Man, tan gallardo, elegante, atento y con unas nalgas que la hacían soñar. Ella espera a que llegue a la corniza en la que siempre se ven para patrullar juntos por las noches.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Wade Wilson, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	La navidad de Wanda Wilson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mirkalla_Karmilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirkalla_Karmilla/gifts).



Estaba nevando en Brooklyn y desde luego que el frío era prácticamente insoportable, pero a la gente no parecía importarle, todos iban de un lado al otro, con bolsas de regalos grandes y pesados abrigos.  
Clásico de las fiestas decembrinas, pero la cabeza de la Omega, Wanda Wilson no estaba ni en las personas ni en el frío.  
Sentada en la cornisa de un gran edificio, vestida con su clásico traje de Lady Deadpool y como un accesorio extra, un gorro de Santa Claus sobre su cabeza.  
Ella solo tenía un regalo perfectamente envuelto sobre sus piernas mientras pensaba en el Alpha que la tenía totalmente loca.  
Se preguntaba si estaría pasándola con su tía o si aceptó estar con la Omega atractiva de su escuela que le invitó a pasar la Navidad en su hogar.  
Apretó suavemente el presente entre sus manos, mientras su corazón se oprimía.  
En retrospectiva, no debió haber envuelto la única baratija que tenía desde que recordaba y mucho menos el haber decidido ir al lugar donde siempre se encontraban para patrullar juntos.  
Una corriente de aire helado golpeó su cara y ella consideró el lanzarse al vacío y olvidarse de todo por un rato, sin embargo cuando estaba casi cayendo, una telaraña se adhirió a su espalda y la sostuvo.  
-¡Wanda! ¡Dios mío, Wanda! ¡Qué haces! -Era Spider-Man, justamente el Alpha que tenía su cordura emocional pendiendo de un hilo. -¿Estás bien? -Preguntó Peter una vez que estuvo seguro que la chica no se tiraría.  
-¡Ho, ho, ho, Spider-Man! -Fue todo lo que ella dijo, tratando de ocultar su sorpresa y la pequeña culpa que sentía por haberse querido lanzar de esa forma al vacío cuando sabía que al héroe no le gustaba en lo absoluto que se hiciera daño.  
-Wanda... -Gruñó Peter con suavidad, envolviéndola entre sus brazos mientras ella se dejaba hacer, cerrando los ojos e imaginando que podría obtener ese tipo de gestos sin necesidad de casi tirarse.  
-Deberías proteger mi identidad, Arañita, no exponerme. -Con mucha suavidad frotó su mejilla contra su hombro, lo más disimulado que pudo mientras que dejaba una de sus manos sobre un brazo del Alpha y se llenaba de su agradable aroma.  
-Lo lamento. Pero creí que habíamos quedado en que no ibas a hacerte daño y Dios, te encuentro casi saltando. -Peter la apretó con más fuerzas y Wanda suspiró.  
-Tranquilo, no iba a hacerme daño. -El Alpha gruñó y ella sonrió. -Bueno, tal vez sí.  
-No lo hagas por favor... -Suplicó y a la chica se le oprimió el corazón.  
-No lo haré... ¿Pero qué haces tú aquí, ahora? ¿No deberías estar con alguna hermosa Omega? -Preguntó la mujer, mitad martirizándose y mitad curiosa.  
-Estoy con una hermosa Omega. -Repuso Peter, alejándose del borde y al mismo tiempo jalando a Wanda con él, disfrutando de la fragancia de su cabello rubio.  
-Hey... Sabes a lo que me refiero. -Gruñó abochornada, apretando el regalo muy suavemente.  
-Estaba con tía May y pensé que solo me faltabas tú a mi lado para que fuera una Navidad perfecta. -Admitió con el nerviosismo claro en su tono de voz.  
Wanda se quedó plasmada, ¿Acaso Peter quería que lo acompañara en aquella fiesta?  
-No tienes que venir si no quieres, pero realmente me haría feliz que estuvieras con nosotros. Eres muy importante para mí. -Lady Deadpool se quedó sin aire, apretando el brazo de Peter bajo su mano.   
-Babyboy... -Susurró ella, sabiendo que debía decir algo si no quería que el Alpha se hiciera una idea errónea. -Me encantaría ir, una Navidad con amigos suena maravillosa. -Porque ella sabía que ese era su lugar en la vida de Peter.   
-Wanda... Creo que no me estoy dando a entender. -Susurró el Alpha antes de soltarla y alejarla más del borde para sentarse frente a ella, quitándose la máscara para que pudiera verlo a los ojos. -Me gustas, Wanda, creo, estoy seguro que eres la Omega más bella, divertida, hermosa y maravillosa de todo el universo. Me enamoré de ti hace mucho tiempo y estuve esperando por el momento perfecto para decírtelo pero no puedo esperar más, ¿Me dejarías cortejarte? -Durante todo el discurso de Peter, la chica se mantuvo boquiabierta, con el corazón latiendo aceleradamente y más sorprendida que cuando se enteró que Santa Claus era un invento capitalista y que no existía en realidad.  
Así que cuando el Alpha terminó su relato, ella se quitó la máscara, dejándole ver su ya conocida cara.  
-¿En verdad, Peter? ¿Esto te parece hermoso? -Preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.  
-Sí, me pareces hermosa, no hay nadie tan hermosa como tú, Wanda. -Sonrió mientras acunaba el rostro de la fémina entre sus manos y luego acariciaba sus dorados mechones. -Quiero cortejarte y si aceptas mi cortejo, ser tu Alpha, despertar juntos todos los días y mostrarle al mundo y a ti misma lo increíble que eres.   
Ella sentía que estaba en un sueño, uno maravilloso del que no quería despertar.  
-Sí. Sí quiero. -Terminó diciéndole, mientras algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos. -Pero júrame que no estoy soñando, por favor.  
-No estás soñando y esto es una prueba. -Susurró el Alpha, antes de acercarse y dejar un beso sobre la boca de la chica, suspirando y acercándola a su pecho.  
Wanda pasó sus brazos por el cuello ajeno y se aferró a su cuerpo, suspirando.   
-Pete... Esperé tanto por este momento... Lo imaginé tantas veces... -Susurró contra los suaves labios del Alpha, que se los relamió, manteniéndola cerca de su pecho.  
-¿Cumplí con tus expectativas? -Preguntó Peter, feliz de que la mujer que adoraba hubiese aceptado ser cortejada por él.  
-Las superaste, por completo. -Ella reveló, sonriendo.  
-Me alegro, estaba tan nervioso. -Admitió antes de dejar un par de besos sobre sus mejillas. -Ven, vamos o May es capaz de hablarle al Capitán América y a Iron-Man para pedirle que nos busquen.  
Peter se puso de pie y entonces notó el presente que tenía Wanda.   
La ayudó a pararse también y a recoger su máscara y su gorrito.  
-¿Es tuyo?   
-Oh, en realidad, es para ti... Es algo pequeño, tonto en realidad pero... Ya sabes. Solo ábrelo. -Pidió la chica y entonces El Alpha lo hizo, era una cadena con un dije de un árbol. -Cuando desperté siendo yo, eso es lo único que tenía, en el cuello, así que es todo lo que tengo de mi antigua vida. Por alguna razón creí, que el que tuvieras lo último de la persona que fui, era lo mejor.  
Peter se sentía de lo más honrado, Wanda le estaba dando lo único que tenía de su pasado, de alguna forma le estaba entregando su vida antigua y todo lo que pudo hacer luego de ponerse la cadena, fue abrazarla y apretarla contra su pecho.  
-No es tonto... Es hermoso, como tú. -Aseguró antes de depositar un beso sobre su boca, lento, suave y romántico.  
Cuando conoció a Wanda, hace poco menos que un año, desde que su dulce fragancia llegó a sus fosas nasales, se enamoró de ella y de sus cicatrices, de su cabello y la forma en que manejaba sus katanas, de su personalidad tan encantadora como explosiva, de su hambre voraz y de su hermosa sonrisa.  
Ella se había robado su corazón en el primer momento que le habló y después de eso había esperado el momento perfecto en que le pudiera decir lo mucho que la amaba y una u otra cosa lo fueron retrasando hasta este momento, en que su tía le preguntó dónde estaba la mujer que amaba y él tuvo que admitirle que no le había dicho nada, luego de eso ella le dio un sermón, le dijo que debía ir a por Wanda o sino, cuando la buscara ella estaría con otro Alpha.  
Ante la idea de perderla para siempre, Peter salió por la ventana, en búsqueda de Lady Deadpool hasta que la encontró casi cayendo de la corniza del edificio que era su punto de encuentro.  
-¿En verdad te gusta, Peter? -Preguntó la chica, acariciando la mejilla del Alpha que más amaba en todo el mundo.  
-Me encanta... -Susurró solo unos segundos antes que un reflector los iluminara hasta cegarlos.  
-Spider-Man, preocupando a tu pobre tía en noche buena. -La voz del Capitán América resonó en el lugar mientras los reflectores se atenuaban.  
-Consideraremos quitarte la membresía de Vengador si sigues siendo así de irresponsable, Peter. -Aunque por supuesto Iron-Man no hablaba en serio y solo estaba bromeando, aunque en su momento, la señora May sí que lo asustó cuando les dijo que Peter había salido hace más de dos horas y no había vuelto.   
-Capitán, Iron-Man, lamento el haber provocado esto, debí decirle a mi tía que me tardaría un poco. Pero aprovecho esta oportunidad para que conozcan a Lady Deadpool, acaba de aceptar mi cortejo. -El par de héroes les sonrieron, el Capitán acercando a su esposo hacia él, pasando un brazo por su cintura.  
-Es un gusto conocerla, Lady Deadpool. -Steve un Alpha con una gran presencia le sonrió a la Omega.  
-Me alegra finalmente conocerte, Spider-Man habla mucho de ti. -Iron-Man como Omega simpatizaba mucho más con otros Omegas y obtenía la confianza de los Alphas.  
-El gusto es todo mío, Capitán América e Iron-Man... ¿En serio habla mucho de mi? -Wanda abrazada a su héroe favorito, preguntó a Iron-Man.  
-No tienes idea. -Tony respondió.  
De alguna forma u otra, luego de la vergüenza que le hicieron sentir a Peter, los héroes llevaron a la joven pareja a la casa de May Parker.  
Spider-Man iba algo abochornado, pero Wanda no podía ir más feliz, sabiendo que su querido Alpha le había hablado a los Vengadores de ella.  
Luego de haber dejado a la pareja en la casa de la tía de Peter y haberle asegurado a la señora que no había sido ninguna molestia, el matrimonio se fue.  
-Tía May, te presento a Wanda Wilson, ella es la chica de la que te hablé. -Peter se había quitado la máscara una vez más al igual que la chica, que estaba considerablemente más nerviosa, temerosa de presentarse tal y como era.  
-Me da gusto conocerte finalmente, Peter me ha hablado de ti. -May se acercó y abrazó a la chica, sin fijarse en sus cicatrices y solo mirando sus hermosos ojos azules.  
-También es un gusto conocerla. -Wanda aceptó el abrazo de la señora, sintiéndose cálida, como en una familia mientras que Peter las miraba con alegría justo unos momentos antes de unirse al abrazo, estrechando a las mujeres más importantes de su vida.  
Esa Navidad fue una de las más felices para Wanda Wilson, la primera de ellas que pasó sintiéndose parte de una familia.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Feliz Navidad a todos, especialmente a mi querida amiga!


End file.
